


Flustered Harry - One Shot

by slxtherxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxtherxn/pseuds/slxtherxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot I wrote on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered Harry - One Shot

~Flustered Harry~ 

For: bafflinghaze on Tumblr

Harry gulped at the approaching blonde that is Draco Malfoy, but he mentally berates himself for being so nervous. It’s just Malfoy, you idiot! He though to himself. The bloody sex god Malfoy a voice in his head whispers. He groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. 

“How does he do these things to me?” Harry mutters to himself.

“How does who do what to you, Potter?” Draco’s velvety voice jolts him out of his internal monologue. Crap. He blushed. Draco had always had a knack for sneaking up on poor Harry while he was absorbed in his own head.

“N-none of your damn business, M-Malfoy” Cursing internally, Harry berates himself for stuttering and steels himself for the verbal mockery he would surely receive from Draco.

“Are you quite alright Potter? You’re all red, do you have a fever?” His tone became worried. Harry tensed as Draco sauntered closer and closer until their breaths mingled into a singular puff of air. Forced to look up due to their height difference, Harry craned his neck back, staring into the molten grey pools of Draco’s eyes. 

He reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth to gently graze his lips over the knuckles of each individual finger. Harry could feel his heart-beat picking up and he was steadily becoming more flushed. He swore his heart stopped when Draco cheekily licked the crevice between his index and middle finger. 

“M-Malfoy? W-what the bloody hell a-are you d-d-doing??” Draco looked up at him and smirked.

[Hope you liked it! I’m still relatively new when it comes to writing Drarry soo yeah]


End file.
